I Never Say Please
by catlover2976
Summary: Before he was Newt, he was Simon. And when he learned that Nanny McPhee would be paying Thomas's family a visit, well, he couldn't help but go check up on his old friends. (One-Shot)


(I don't own any of the series mentioned in this story.)

It was in my final moments that it all came back to me as I watched Thomas's hand tighten on the trigger. How many lives have I lived? I recalled having several names, several faces, and several lives.

Death was nothing new to me.

I could see the very second the bullet left the gun, as if everything was going in slow motion. But then time returned back to normal and everything went black.

...

I don't know what I expected when I died. I know everything seemed so much clearer. Everything made sense. Nothing was confusing. Simon, Sam, Jojen, Tim, Newt. I smiled, looking back on all the lives I have lived.

"You're not planning on going back out there?"

I grinned, not even glancing back as I waited, "I've lived enough. Just waiting."

"Do you think she is still down there?"

"They need her, still," I responded, climbing down from the clouds to the world below. They hadn't been lazy in the years I've been gone, their set-up looked a little like home. I walked past a campfire, smiling at the antics of a laughing Frypan, "maybe we will catch a glimpse of her."

"She came back once," Aggie said, subconsciously rattling Mother's rattle, "she helped the Greens."

I smiled, glancing at the ground before raising my head, "yes, I saw."

Aggie smiled, looking around curiously at the surroundings the Gladers and their allies had set up over the decades.

"Newton, get back here! Chuck, NO!"

I laughed, watching a young, cackling brunette race past me, followed by a smaller brunette. A young girl raced along with them.

"Teresa, not you too!"

I couldn't help but smirk at Thomas and Brenda's faces as they chased after the rambunctious triplets. The notion that they had named their children after Chuck, Teresa and I made me smile at the honor.

"Aw, look, he's just like you," Aggie chuckled. I shared in her amusement, smiling back at her.

"Can you watch them?" Thomas turned towards Brenda, a defeated look on his face. She glared at him in response. Guess that was a no then, "okay, fine. You called a nanny, right?"

"She should be here any moment now! Look, I have to go, can you just watch them, just until she gets here?" and Brenda was off before a flustered Thomas could even answer. He groaned before herding the children into the house. I whistled, raising an eyebrow. The houses this little place of munies had managed to set up weren't too shabby. A lot better than some of the buildings we had built in the Glade.

Aggie wandered off to explore, but I followed Thomas into his home. It wasn't too bad inside, kind of messy, but that was to be expected in a house with three kids. I couldn't count how many time our home had been a disaster zone thanks to my siblings and I. There was a familiar carved figure on the mantle that caught my eye as I walked in. I could remember the days I had spotted Chuck working on it. I smiled sadly at the memory, but at least Chuck was back with his family up above.

I turned my attention at the family at hand. Thomas was well into his late twenties by this point, but he still looked pretty young, despite the weary look to his eyes. I wished that I could talk some sense into him, but I knew he wouldn't hear a word I say. I stepped to the side as one of the children raced by. Sure, they would just phase right through me, but that wasn't comfortable for me at all, and the cold spot the living feel after rudely walking right through a ghost isn't the best bloody experience they could feel.

There came a knock from the door, and I turned, grinning at the image of a familiar face outside the door.

"That better be the nanny," Thomas grumbled, practically racing to the door. He looked through the window to see who it was and silently cheered before opening the door. He recoiled slightly at the sight of Nanny McPhee, but she paid it no mind. "Nanny McPhee?" Thomas questioned, and she nodded. Her eyes fell on me for a second, and she gave a small smile before turning her attention back onto Thomas.

I smirked and turned away.

"Who are you?"

I would have jumped out of my skin if I could, the ghost of a ghost, at the words. I glanced down at the young child; guess it wasn't too surprising, young children are often able to see us. "You can see me, then?"

He frowned, "duh. Of course I can. Are you crazy, mister?"

I let out a laugh of amusement; it wasn't often I was asked that by somebody who could see ghosts, be it temporary or a special ability, "no, Newton, I am not crazy," I told him as I crouched down to his eye level, "my name is Simon."

"I don't know anybody named Simon," Newton responded, eyeing me suspiciously, "and I know everybody here."

"Well, Newton, I never really made it here. Most people call me Newt."

His eyes widened, "Newt? Daddy talks about somebody named Newt!"

"Well he better be bloody talking bout me," I grinned, "we used to be friends, he and I."

"Why didn't you make it here?"

I ruffled the kid's hair, a little surprised, but glad, when my hand didn't go through his head. That would have been awkward, "I thought I could, but there were other plans in place. I had to go somewhere else."

"So you're here now?"

I smiled, nostalgic at the thought of being back with friends, "I am afraid not, Newton. I have to go back, or people will wonder where I've gone. Be a good boy, alright? Remember your manners, don't forget to say please. Go play with your siblings, now, alright?"

"Okay," Newton said, beaming at me, "it was nice to meet you, Newt," and then he was off, a bundle of energy gone to play with the rest of the little urchins.

"I thought you never say please," I heard someone chuckle behind me.

I grinned at my old nanny, and I laughed, "Nanny McPhee, I was just telling him to say please. Now me? That's a different story. I never say please."

It was time to go now, everybody was waiting for me. I wouldn't ask if my old nanny would come too. Everybody in heaven is happy to have anybody as company, but we don't need anybody persay. You don't need anything in heaven.

And when you want her, but no longer need her, Nanny McPhee must go.


End file.
